pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 50. Synopsis With the semi-finals starting, Black has his match against the mysterious Lou-karr, who sends a Croagunk. Black doesn't identify his Pokémon, and attempts to test his capabilities, but as he does so, Tula gets hit. Chapter Plot Brycen observes the screen, seeing that Black is one of the people that made it into the quarterfinals. Brycen believed Black would even give up from all the strain put on him, but sees he changed his mind after speaking with the Gym Leaders. He finds it a bit bad that they could not give them their location. Still, Brycen at least has a hint where to look next: a dark, quiet place, with no light or sound. Since they can't remember, Brycen suspects that their memories were taken away. After thinking a bit, Brycen continues on with his Cryogonal. At the Pokémon League, Black admits his surprise to see Iris participating. Iris smiles, for she already had eight badges during their time at the Tubeline Bridge, which amazes Black. However, Black is even more surprised to see Cheren here, who is his childhood friend. He suspects that Cheren went to collect more badges after the battle in Striation City, and is a bit disappointed that Cheren didn't tell him this. Black goes to greet him, but the MC shoves Black away back to his spot. The MC has everyone take a seat in the capsules. As long as the battle continues, the trainers cannot go out of these capsules, but they can heal their Pokémon. With the capsules sealed, the MC showes the matchups: Iris vs. Gray, Leo vs. Cheren, Marlon vs. the Hood Man and Black vs. Lou-karr. Before the round starts, the Elite Four step in to greet everyone. The four take their seats, leaving one unoccupied for the Champion. The audience is concerned, but Drayden shushes them. Drayden tells the winner will be able to challenge the Elite Four, and winning the battles will make the challenger stand atop of the League. He knows that the battle was supposed to involve the Champion, Alder. Since Alder is not here, Drayden announces whoever beats the Elite Four becomes the next Unova Champion. As the audience is amazed, Black is a bit concerned of these events. Marshal asks Caitlin about the Gym Leaders, to which she answers that Brycen has found a lead, and is likely investigating that. Marshal is glad, and reminds the Gym Leaders need to be rescued before Team Plasma's arrival. The MC exclaims the order of the matches is chosen at random. The first match starts, featuring Black and Lou-karr. The MC states this 3-on-3 battle's rules are that trainers can switch their Pokémon, but if either one faints, then the trainer loses the match. Lou-karr sends Croagunk, which surprises Black and the audience, for they have never seen this Pokémon before. Black remarks he can't use his Pokédex on this Pokémon, as he sends Tula out. The MC describes Lou-karr is from a distant land, as that Pokémon is not from Unova region. Everyone pays attention at this Pokémon, who attacks Tula, dealing a blow. Black suspects this was a Fighting-type move, and remarks while he normally does research before his battles, he knows nothing about this Croagunk. Black is wary, and has Tula use Electroweb around itself to increase its defenses, since Croagunk is aiming for a melee combat. Next, Tula fires Signal Beam, which has little effect on Croagunk. Black sees Bug-type moves have little effect, and Iris is glad that Black is trying to collect more information on Croagunk, but remarks that he also needs to be careful not to have Tula defeated. Croagunk fires pins, which binds Tula to the ground and poisoning it. Croagunk uses Vacuum Wave, blowing the Electroweb away. Iris is concerned, as Tula is defenseless, and gets hit by Croagunk's attacks. Black sees Tula is becoming badly wounded, with poison spreading through its body. Black grits his teeth, as he could've used Musha's help now. Black reminds himself he can revert this situation, as he is still in the top 8. Black remarks it only has strength for one move, and sees the Electroweb flying in air. Black directs Tula's attention, who emits a string to grab Electroweb and place it down on Croagunk. The latter gets trapped, and Tula emits electricity to electrocute Croagunk. Croagunk starts walking backwards and bumps into Lou-karr, electrocuting him as well. Croagunk is defeated, while Black cheers for Tula, for they barely managed to turn around this situation. The MC points at Lou-karr, but sees the man has disappeared. Lou-karr removes the fake glasses, which is one of Interpol's gadgets. Lou-karr is pleased, for he infiltrated the Pokémon League, and nobody has suspected him to be an inspector from Sinnoh. Suddenly, he gets a call from the HQ, and is told that his superiors have watched the match, and have found out his identity. Lou-karr promises to be more careful, remarking that there are other contestants hiding their identities, assuming the enemy knows that they have dispatched the Interpol after them. Lou-karr promises to investigate more, and uses his scope to observe Grey, Leo and Hood Man, as they are all suspects. The man Lou-karr is actually Looker, who places the police cap on his Croagunk: his intuition as an inspector tells him that Grey is one of the Seven Sages. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 50 chapters